On Ice
by CoverGirl7210
Summary: Kevin's escape attempt at the crosswalk has failed, now the boy remains a prisoner of the sticky bandits, two men who want nothing more than to get even ... Or do they? I own nothing
1. Chapter 1

Kevin turned from Harry to Marv, neither captor was watching him and that meant he could make his move to get away, question was, what move? The ten-year old looked forward to the lovely blonde standing in front of the group at the cross walk.

Kevin smiled as an idea began to form, the child moved his right hand forward, all it would take was a little pinch, he could see the scene play as his hand inched closer, the woman would furiously turn to face the two perverts that he would quickly blame and while they fought, he'd make a run for it.

That plan however, was halted as Marv's sticky hand had caught the edge of his coat, pulling the boy back as the light signaled it was safe to walk.

Harry pushed Kevin forward as the trio began to cross, making sure to keep a tight hold of his upper arm "Just keep walking, sonny."

Kevin wanted to scream in frustration; here he was being kidnapped and taken to his death when all he had to do was pinch a woman's behind! "This isn't fair, my family ditches me again and I'm stuck with you two!"

Marv laughs, who lied to the kid and said life was fair? But he had to admit, the odds of these three reuniting were seriously low "Guess you're just meant to be killed, squirt."

Harry snickers as the pair reaches the subway tunnels "Grab a map of the tunnels, Marv." Kevin's eyes widen in fear, they actually planned to take him in there? "Gotta know what tunnels to take so we don't get squished."

Marv nods and moves to walk to get a flyer, but he's pulled back as Kevin trudges behind "Let go, kid!"

Kevin pulls in the opposite direction, but that damn glove wasn't coming off "You let go, you big horse's ass!" child and adult fight a game of tug-of-war as Harry smacks his forehead, the group grabbing the attention of many occupants as they tussle

"Give me that!" Yells Harry as he grabs hold of his idiotic partner's hand, wrenching the bony fingers and hand free, the glove still hanging on Kevin's coat, unfortunately not releasing his hold on the poor boy "Go get a map already!"

Marv once again begins his trek, this time uninterrupted as Harry holds Kevin, the child squirming to get out of the man's grasp "Let me go! You can't ruin my vacation again!"

"Ruin your vacation? Thanks to you we were stuck in jail for the past two years!" Retorts Harry angrily

"Maybe you shouldn't have broken into my house! You could have just left me alone!" Retaliates Kevin, the child's tugs becoming more violent and desperate

"I wanted that house and what I want I get!" Yells Harry as his free hand slams into Kevin's jaw "Now shut up!"

Kevin screams at the pain, he was definitely going to be bruised tomorrow "You're not the boss of me!"

"Jesus Christ, kid! Shut. The. Hell. Up!" Each word was followed by a hard smack to Kevin's face and head, the child now seeing spots as Marv's figure returns.

"Don't beat him too much Harry, we're still in public!" Exclaims the taller of the pair as he motions the two into a lone corner, away from following eyes

"No one cares if I hurt the kid, Marv." Answers Harry as he moves to hit Kevin once again "He can scream and cry for help all he wants, but no one's coming to the rescue!"

Marv looks around nervously, he had honestly expected to have been arrested for child abuse by this point "Well don't push it, here's the map."

Harry leans forward as Marv holds the paper too high for the man to see "You wanna lower it a bit, Marv? My heads down here!"

Kevin laughs, his hearing was no longer a shrill ring and that had been funny, plus it got on Harry's nerves

"That's enough out of you! Marv find the nearest abandoned tunnel"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kevin's giggles cease as Marv points down a dark tunnel, he fought as Harry dragged the child into the darkness "You can't do this!"

Marv smiles, it was good to see the little terror scared, after all they had been put through two years ago, this wasn't too harsh.

"Quit fighting me kid! You're going in the tunnel, whether you want to or not!" blares Harry, the small man becoming more and more impatient.

"Just let me go, I won't tell anyone I saw you guys, I promise!"

The sticky bandits ignore Kevin's plea, instead the pair smirk as Marv pulls more tape from his pockets "Glad I kept the tape now, Harry?"

Harry nods enthusiastically, his hand moving from Kevin's arm to his wrists, holding the two tightly behind his back "Tape him up Marv."

"No! Don't you dare come near me with that!"

"How cute, the kid thinks he can give us orders!" Chuckles Marv as he encircles the flailing wrists in adhesive

"Now his legs, don't want the little creep running off."

Kevin attempts to kick Marv in the face as the man lowers down, his tiny foot barely missing as the tight feeling of being bound is forced upon his ankles.

"All taped up, Harry." Declares Marv as he makes it back to his feet

Harry releases his hold and let's Kevin fall to the ground, the recorder sliding out of his jacket pocket in the process

"Well, what have we got here? A recorder of some kind? You recording us, kid?"

Kevin lowers his head; silent tears he'd been too proud to shed now cascaded down his cheeks.

"Looks like it, buttons been pushed and everything." Exclaims Marv as he turns the switch, making the recorder stop

"This isn't your lucky day, sonny." States Harry as he sneers down at the terrified child "Put him on the tracks."

Kevin's eyes widen, this couldn't be happening, he was too young to die "Please! Don't do this to me!"

Marv stops, frozen in place at Kevin's words, the kid that had tormented them was begging to live, they were about to murder a child.

Harry, however, didn't possess the same feelings and merrily dragged Kevin by his blonde locks over to the metal tracks "It's too late for you kid, you're already on the tracks."

Kevin cried and screamed; he attempted getting up numerous times, but was halted by Harry's cold foot on his stomach "Please! I'm sorry for last year; I was only defending my home! I didn't know what else to do! Please, don't kill me!"

Harry uses his foot to crush the boy beneath him "You're going to be sorry you brat! Because of you, we're fugitives!"

Kevin screams in pain as more pressure is applied, the child could hardly breath with the added weight, his pleas growing quiet

"Harry! You're killing him, get off!" Yells Marv as he moves to push his partner off Kevin

Harry brushes Marv's hands away "Hurry up and tie him down, Marv!"

Marv freezes once again "Tie Kevin down? You mean to the tracks?"

Harry nods; his cold gaze never leaving Kevin's frantic blues "Yes to the tracks, can't have him getting off when the train comes."

"Harry, tying him up and leaving him here is one thing, but binding the kid to the subway tracks?"

"This is no ordinary kid, he's a little creep and deserves far more than this!"

Marv sighs, a part of him agreed to just leave Kevin here, but he couldn't bring himself to be that cruel "Let's just get out of here Harry, leave the kid how he is."

Harry's shocked gaze shoots to Marv "We can't leave the shit free! The kids never gonna leave us alone."

"But this time he doesn't have a house of goodies to get us with, he's alone."

Kevin nods his head in approval, of course there always was his aunt and uncles house, but the two idiots didn't need to know that.

"Let's just leave him here, rob the toy store and head to Rio."

"Shut up, Marv! The kid doesn't need to know our plans!" Exclaims Harry, his arms reaching out and grabbing the roll of tape

Kevin stares in fear as Harry moves downwards, the boy has seconds to react before the tapes wrapped tightly over his lips, but Harry doesn't stop there, he continues wrapping Kevin's face, covering his eyes and ears.

"Let's see ya hear us now, kid." States Harry as he thumps Kevin's shaking head, muffled sobs being the only returning sounds

Kevin can only feel the layers of tape Harry was forcing upon his body, starting with his knees, next moving to his torso and neck.

Marv watched sadly as Harry bound Kevin to the tracks, the kid could struggle all he wanted, but he wasn't getting free.

Harry smacks Kevin hard on his face "It was nice knowing ya kid, I'd say you have less than an hour left to live."

Kevin screamed into his gag, his body fighting for freedom, he couldn't move! Couldn't yell out for help, couldn't see or hear.

Harry walks over to Marv "Let's get out of here."

Marv nods his head before slowly turning away from the trapped boy, he followed Harry out of the tunnel and into the station, he'd never admit his heart ached for Kevin, those petrified shrieks ringing through his ears.

 **Unfortunately, the next chapter for HA is not complete so that story will not be updated, however, I have two new Hot to Train your Dragon stories coming shortly! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright, the toy store doesn't close for another couple of hours, we should hide in a doll house and wait till closing time." Says Harry

Was he serious? They'd just left a ten-year old to die and he was already planning to rob the store? "Sounds good, since we've got some time, I'm gonna head over to the zoo."

Harry stares "The zoo, Marv? Of all the places you could go you pick the zoo?"

"You promised you'd take me to the Central Park zoo, but if you want to go sit in a uncomfortable house for a few hours go right ahead."

Harry sighs, he had no desire on fulfilling that promise and someone had to stake out the store "Find, meet me at the store."

Marv nods as Harry exits, he remains in sight until the small figure disappears across the street, in a flash the tall male runs for the tunnel, begging he wasn't too late.

Kevin pulled with every fiber of his being, but the tape held him firmly in place, he was trapped and unless someone comes to let him out, he wasn't escaping. Memories of his family began to flood his mind, the last things he'd done or said, Buzz prancing him and getting him sent up to sleep with Fuller, again.

Mom making sure he wasn't forgotten as he grabbed for his ticket, his dad allowing him to keep a hold of his bag as he searched for batteries. He'd really never see them again, they'd find his body torn apart, they'd know their son and little brother had been abducted and savagely murdered days before Christmas.

He wasn't ready to die, what ten-year old is? Sure he had made some mistakes, but he didn't deserve this. Kevin fought once more, he wasn't giving up without a fight, he'd protected his house, he can save himself too.

Frantic pull after pull had Kevin running out of breathe and strength, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't escape the bindings.

This is it ... The line he wished to say was don't get scared now, but the only phrase that seemed true was ... I'm going to die.

Tiny fists clenched, rivers of tears fell, Kevin's entire body shook as a traveling whistle was whispered, and the track rails vibrated as the train approached.

"Mom! Mom, please help me! Dad, Linnie, Megan, Jeff, Buzz! Someone save me!"

The vibrations became faster, whistle louder, now even the light could faintly be seen.

"Uncle Frank! Please, anyone I need help!"

A small voice echoed as a figure began breaking the tape holding Kevin to the tracks, the boy couldn't recognize said voice due to his ears being covered, but if this person was willing to help him, they couldn't be all that bad.

"Hold on, Kevin! I've almost got it!" Says Marv as his fingers and teeth work to rip the tape, he could hear the train getting closer as the ripping continues.

The lights shine brightly as the traveling carrier turns the corner, blazing towards the pair, all care is thrown out the window for Marv, he ripped as fast as he could, pulling the child into his arms and running from the train.

No human can outrun a moving subway train, however, Marv with a still bound Kevin in his arms did their best to stay ahead, there was no little spaces to hunker down in, their options were between fleeing or being run over.

Thankfully, Kevin didn't weight too much to slow Marv down, the exit to the tunnel refueling the man as the blazing train draws nearer.

The whistle blows as doubts cast in Marv's head, why was he risking his neck to save this kid? The kid he and his partner had left to die, the boy who had smashed his face with an iron, shoved a nail throw his foot, burned Harry's hand and head.

Looking at Kevin now, you'd never think he'd committed such acts, you'd see an innocent, young boy being rescued from a horrible fate.

"You'd better be worth this, kid!" Screams Marv as he makes a desperate jump for the ledge, if he missed, they were both pancakes "Hang on to me tightly!"

Kevin obeys the muffled command, his arms instantly wrapping around his saviors shoulders, he still hadn't figured out who currently had him, but that would have to wait.

"I'm going to jump kid; if I miss we're goners." Declares Marv as Kevin clutches tightly around his should blades, the man flies in the air, his body turned to its side as the train shoots past, the momentum propelling himself and Kevin to safety.

Marv's eyes widen as the pair collide with concrete, large amounts of wind from the train blowing them farther away "We did it, we survived kid!"

Kevin doesn't release his tight grip, his heart beating at a thousand thumps per second, he could feel his savior's movements, and the person was getting back to their feet.

"It's ok kid, it's all over."

Only it's not, he'd saved Kevin, gone against Harry and rescued the kid from his death, what would he do now? If Harry found out Kevin was still alive, he'd make sure to kill him, if he ever found out Marv had saved him, oh he didn't want to even think about that.

Marv looks down at the shaking child in his arms, Kevin's eyes and ears were still covered, he hadn't known who saved him, maybe he could just leave the kid somewhere he'd be found quickly? No, what if a cop covered the story? Harry would see the news and know Marv had saved Kevin.

Take the kid with him? He'd have to hide him from Harry, not to mention keep Kevin under control, but how would that work? They planned to rob the toy store that night, so where could he stash Kevin until it was time to leave?

 **And Kevin is saved! Or is he? Stay tuned! I wish you all a Merry Christmas :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Marv was too new to the City to know of any hiding places for Kevin, plus he couldn't go too far considering he had to meet up with Harry at the toy store soon.

The elder gentleman covered Kevin's body with his large trench coat as the pair made their way down the busy New York streets, if anyone asked, his son was tired and cold.

Shockingly not one person questioned the strange display and allowed Marv and a shivering child to continue their trek."Stop struggling little buddy! I've gotta find some place to keep ya before Harry finds out what I did."

Kevin fights with every last bit of strength the child possessed to get away, he knew now that Marv had him and that wasn't good.

The boys duct taped feet poked out from underneath the coat for a few seconds, Marv shakes the kid vigorously "Knock that off or I'll take you back to that tunnel and I won't think twice about leaving you there!"

Kevin's struggles ceased, he was terrified of going back to those tracks, muffled pleas were all Marv could distinguish as the kid was begging for freedom, but he'd already done his part and saved the brat from being run over.

Brown eyes spot a long, four door car Harry had stolen for their get away parked along side the toy store "Harry's already here!"Marv twists and turns in every direction, looking for any cubby hole to hold Kevin, but finds nothing of the sort. "Shit!"

Wide eyes land on the stolen car, he couldn't leave Kevin in the car could he? The windows were tinted, but that wasn't going to stop this kid.

Kevin's struggles begin once again as his kidnapper grows silent, the boy could feel himself slowly being taken to what he assumed a place to hold him.

Marv slowly walked closer to the car, re-arranging Kevin into the crook of his right arm, his left reaching out to unlock the heavy trunk door "Perfect, well kiddo it's been fun!"

Small nails dig into Marv's skin as Kevin is lowered into the trunk, the coat once used to hide him was now being knotted around his shoulders and head."That should hold ya, I'll leave the car on so you won't freeze back here!"

Kevin's blue eyes widen, leave the car on? He's in a car, but more importantly he's trapped in the trunk!

Marv laughs and shuts the thick metal entrapment, making extra sure it's locked tight with the turn of a key "Now to give ya some heat and we're good to go!"

Inside the trunk Kevin is freaking out, he couldn't let this happen! Those guys were going to ruin Christmas for all those sick kids and there's nothing he could do about it.

Little hands twist against the tape restraints, only pulling hair and causing excessive pain to the shoulders and upper back. "I'm trapped ... There's no way out. I'm sorry mom, but it looks like I won't be home for Christmas.

"Where the hell have you been?" Expressed Harry as he unlocks the door for his partner "The zoo closed hours ago!" Marv rubs the back of his neck "Decided to take a look around."

Harry glares "Whatever, you're just lucky I was here to stake out the joint." Marv looked around, seeing small treasure chests full of cash spread out across the counter "This all the cash?"

Harry jams the crowbar into a padlock, freeing hundreds of stacks of bills "Merry Christmas Harry!" Marv's hands grab through the chests, filling up a large duffel bag "Happy Hanukkah Marv!"

Minutes tick by as the thieves fill bag after bag of stolen loot, each adoring a happy smile upon their face "Ain't this the life Marv?" Marv nods his head "Sure is Harry! What more could we ask for?"

"And you wanna know what the best part of all this is?" Smirks Harry "We finally got rid of that little punk for good!" Marv laughs nervously in response "Huh ... Yeah we sure did, kid's flat as a ... well, he's flat."

Harry stares "Marv, how long have we been partners?" Marv scratches at his neck "I'd say about five years"

"And do you know what that means? Don't bother hurting yourself thinking, it means I can tell when you're hiding something."

Marv stutters and takes a step back "What, me hide something from you? Come on Harry!"

Harry's gaze only concentrates more on the tall, now retreating figure "Out with it Marv, what did you do?"

Marv's mouth falls open, lip trembling and before he knew it ... everything spilled out "I stole my cousins I Love Lucy doll and blamed the dog! I was the one who rented that rated R movie! I was the one who threw a brick at Steven's window! I flooded everyone's homes that we broke into! I'm the one who smoked your pipe when you weren't looking and lastly ... I saved the brat from the train!"

Marv, now breathing deeply covers his mouth in shock, he'd revealed every little secret he'd had ... and to Harry of all people.

Harry meanwhile stood before him, an astonishing look on his face, the man's brain was still attempting to process all the new information. The little juvie acts he could handle and care less about, but that last confession?

"Where's the kid, Marv?" Marv shakes in fear, he knew Harry was going to be furious "He's in the trunk, I couldn't think of anywhere else to lock him up."

Harry's anger simmers "Good, now the brat can die by freezing to death!"

"I turned the heat on, Harry" explains Marv "Look I'm all for stealing, but I can't hurt a kid."

"That little shit head didn't care about hurting us! What about that Marv?" Bellows Harry "He deserves everything and more done straight back to him!"

"I couldn't do it, Harry! I really tried to leave him there to die, but I-"

"You're weak! If you can't kill a little kid how do expect to go any farther than this?" The bag of stolen cash is thrown before Marv's feet "You think it ends at petty theft? No, we're just getting started!"

Marv's eyes widen, this man standing before him wasn't the Harry he knew "Then I'm done, I want out."

"Oh you're done, huh? You want to walk away and do what? We're fugitives!"

"I don't know! But it won't be this, Harry I don't want this life anymore, stealing is one thing, but what you attempted doing earlier was purely insane!"

Harry reaches into his coat pocket, revealing a long black revolver "Fine, you're not with me then you're against me."

Marv stiffens in shock and fear, Harry had never pointed a weapon, let alone a gun in his direction "Harry, man this is wrong!"

Harry ignores the shriek, instead the bald man releases the safety pin "You betrayed me Marv, I can't just let you get away with that."

Brown eyes roam for any means of escape, this was now a life or death situation "Harry, please man I'm your partner and friend! You don't have to do this!"

Harry's cold eyes glare "This is all your fault! All you had to do was let that fucking kid get torn into pieces, but instead you went back and helped him!"

"You don't want to do this!" Pleads Marv, cursing Kevin and his selfish need to help the little fella.

Harry sneers "Oh yes, I really do Marv" The trigger is pulled, launching a single round forward, barely skimming Marv's right elbow. Marv clutched his now bleeding appendage, red blood oozing from the bullet streak "You ... You actually shot me!"

Harry cocks the gun "Next time, I won't miss"

Fight or flight floods Marv's system, his legs propelling forward before the man even realizes what he's doing, his lanky form slams into Harry as hard as he could, throwing the elder backwards and straight through a large glass window.

The pair land harshly onto the snowy ground, Marv quickly pushing the gun out of Harry's reach and line of sight "Look Harry, you're not acting like yourself!" Harry makes no move to indicate he was listening, in fact the man doesn't move at all.

"Harry?" Questions Marv, the man carefully moving closer to his partner. Harry lay mangled in the white snow, his right arm bent at an odd angle. Marv lowers to Harry's level, lightly tapping the man's cold cheeks "Come on man, answer me."

Blood pools from underneath Harry's body as Marv pushes the man onto his side, a strangled yell leaves his mouth upon sight of the large chunk of glass protruding from his friends back.

"Oh my god! Harry, Harry wake up!" Skinny fingers clutch at the glass, pulling the shard out from his friends spinal cord.

Harry let's out a gargled scream as the glass is removed, his body goes limp, brown eyes glaze over as too much blood rushes from his body.

Marv begins attempting to stem the bleeding with the palms of his hands, tears leak from his eyes as his friends heartbeat gets slower "No, Harry please don't leave me! I'm sorry, the kid wasn't worth this!"

Harry's hand slithers its way into Marv's lap, giving the man a tiny pat before falling to the ground lifeless "Harry! HARRY!"

 **So yeah, that just happened! Poor Harry is dead, Marv gave up his little secrets and what's become of Kevin? Stay tuned, folks! The worst is yet to come. and Merry Christmas to you all!**


	5. Chapter 5

Marv continued holding the body of his best friend for hours, he'd long ago stopped feeling the cold, all he felt was shame ... he'd killed Harry "Please forgive me! I'm so sorry Harry!"

The only sounds that welcome Marv are the blowing winds and the engine from the still running car. Marv's fists clench as his eyes meet with the trunk door. "This is all that kid's fault! Because of him I lost Harry!"

Tenderly, Marv lowers Harry's head to the ground, the man himself standing up "I'm gonna murder that kid."

The trunk latch is unlocked and the heavy door opens as Marv tosses Kevin's form from the car "I hope you're happy brat! You're going to pay for this!"

The child's body is repeatedly kicked, Marv releases all his pent up anger upon the poor boy. Only stopping once coming to a realization, much like Harry ... Kevin wasn't responding.

Quickly Marv untied the coats tight knott, removing the clothing and taking in Kevin's tear stained face, at least what little of it he could see.

Nimble fingers pull the sticky strips away, revealing the blue hue of Kevin's pasty skin.

"No! No you can't be dead you little shit!" Marv slaps Kevin's frozen form, shaking the blonde's shoulders "Stop pretending right now! You. Are. Not. Dead!"

Each pause there's a resounding punch, but still Kevin remains lifeless. Marv drops the child, looking from one corpse to the other. "How did this happen? Everything should have been smooth sailing once we got out of the joint!"

Angrily Marv pulls at the roots of his hair, the man falling to his knees in the white flakes "What am I going to do now?"

Liquid tears drop to the icy cement "What am I supposed to do now huh?" Marv looks to the sky, as if the man expected to receive an answer "Tell me!"

Twinkling lights and Christmas carols reach Marv's senses, the thief slowly rose to his feet "It's not over yet, Harry"

The body of Harold Lime is delicately laid in the cars back seat, Kevin's being in a bridal carry as Marv makes his way into town.

The walk seemed to go on for miles before Marv finally reached the peak of beauty, a large Christmas tree covered root to stem in bright colors, the man positioned Kevin so his back was to the tree.

"Merry Christmas, little buddy" Kevin's small hat is fitted over his head before Marv backs away from the tragic scene, anyone who happened to pass by would assume the boy to have been soundly sleeping.

Meanwhile, Kate McCallister had been searching gutter to roof for her baby boy, Kevin had disappeared all over again.

She was having little luck until speaking with a police officer who had been sitting in his police cruiser; it was after that conversation that she knew exactly where to find her son.

Kate's high heels clicked and clacked as the redhead rushed to the largest Christmas tree in the main part of New York City, the only place that she knew in her heart Kevin would have run to.

Blue eyes frantically search through the crowd, Kevin had bright blonde hair that would be unmistakable "Kevin?" As the mother drew closer to the tree, a child's figure could be seen leaning at the trunks bottom "Kevin!"

The boy makes no move he'd heard and remains stoic as Kate kneels before him "Kevin? Kev, it's Mom!"

Kate hugs her frozen son, taking in the child's frozen body "Oh Kevin!" Kate's ear falls to her babies chest, desperately awaiting the hearts beat.

Seconds pass and nothing is heard, no thumps, no shallow breathes, Kevin wasn't breathing.

Kate begins her chest compressions, pushing air into her son's lungs in any attempt at making him breathe "Come back to me, Kevin!"

Marv turns the key in the ignition off, stepping from the car, the man carries the bundle of Harry as he approaches the frozen lake.

"I'm gonna fix this, Harry!" declares Marv as he pushes more falling tears from his eyes "You hear me? I'm gonna fix you!"

Kate's thrusts become more panicked, the mother couldn't get her baby back **_"Kevin! Don't you leave us_** _ **or you'll be grounded till your thirty!"**_

Marv places Harry on the ice, looking to the sky as the revolver is removed from his jacket pocket "Harry isn't wicked, his soul isn't gone and damn it I'm bringing him back!"

Kate's thrusts cease, watery eyes stare into the face of her dead son, gasps and screams escape her mouth **_"Please God, bring my baby back!"_**

Marv's beliefs were of a messiah granting those who earned their right to reincarnation to return to their lives on Earth, but he also knew that Harry had done so much bad, his soul wouldn't be allowed to come back and there lies his problem.

The revolver is loaded with a single bullet, he wouldn't fear death any longer, he wasn't going to live in a world without Harry.

 ** _"I'm offering a trade, my life for his!"_** Kate runs her fingers through Kevin's golden locks " ** _He's just a child, never even got the chance to live a full life! He doesn't deserve to die!"_**

Marv aims the weapon in to the icy floor, the thin layer keeping him from a watery grave "I'm doing this for you, Harry. Either this works and you rise from the dead ... or I die along side you."

 ** _"Bring back my son! Be that ole mighty merciful God I worship and save my baby boy! It's not his time, Kevin has so much more to live for!"_**

The safety is released and the single round launched into the ice, crackling the sheet into nothing. Marv welcomes the icy numbness and holds onto hope as his lungs scream for air.

Kate's pleading grows loudly, this had to work, Kevin was too far gone for her to save ... But he's never out of Gods reach **_"Please, I need him ... I need my baby boy!"_**

Marv's pulse grows slow, his limbs numb as he continues lowering into the icy depths, a smile adorning his face as blackness steals his consciences.

…

Suddenly Kevin's blue eyes open, the boy is pushed onto his side as wracking coughs tear through him.

Kate cries in joy as she holds her son "Kevin! I'm so sorry, son! We can have Christmas in whatever state you'd like and with as many trees! I promise things will be different from now on!"

Kevin blearily looks at his mother, he had no idea how he'd gotten here and into her arms, the last thing he remembered was choking on the toxic fumes when he was locked inside the trunk. "Mmmm"

"Sshh, it's ok Kevin, don't try to talk. Mommy's here." Kate hugs her youngest tightly as Kevin goes limp once more, only this time the child's chest rose steadily up and down.

Kate kisses the top of Kevin's head "I've got you son, I'll never let you go again, Kevin."

 **There you have it! I'm sorry this took me so long and I hope you all enjoyed this Christmas Miracle! :) not how I originally intended this story to go, but it's there all the same. Until next time ;) I wish you all a Happy New Year! Also for Marv's religion I looked up the information so it could be wrong.**


End file.
